I never
by Eliza-angel
Summary: The team plays a drinking game on a surprise party for Abbs, if you wanneknow how this is going to and then read to find out. Gabby don't like don't read


„I never……

This was supposed to be for a challenge but I wasn't on time but I wanted to post it now anyway. For any mistakes I made sorry English still isn't my native tongue. Feedback would be great ;-)

„I never……."

She was blessed with the most extraordinary friends anyone could hope for.

They had organized a party for her birthday.

Yesterday the beautiful dinner in her favourite restaurant with Gibbs, and today the funny party at his place. Gathered around his dinning table, the whole team except Ducky who had to take care of his mother, were enjoying stories, snacks and of course alcohol.

"Okay guys let's play a drinking game." She smiled and looked from one to another until

she had reached Gibbs.

"Don't you think the kids had enough?" She smiled her brightest please smile. The one smile which was a guarantor for his okay. Just like that night. "Alright." He got up and got them another bottle tequila.

He already had enough to drink to relax him otherwise he never would have agreed to play such a game with his team.

Who are you trying to fool here he thought.

He always does what she asks for.

"So what kind of game did you had in mind, my little dark angel?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Well everyone has a glass in front of him." She started. "Someone begins with the sentence I never…plus added what he never did and drinks, the one that also never did this drinks his shot too."

She paused and looked to Mcgee whose face showed clearly What.

"Honestly Mcgee did you ever had fun when you were a teenager or later in college?" She filled the glasses in front of everybody except McGee's. "You watch and learn."

She grinned her most innocent smile. "Who wants to start?"

"You" Tony said. She thought for a second. "I never had a real one-night-stand." She took her glass and drank alone." "Tony looked at her in astonishment. "What it usually was a whole weekend" she added mischievously. Everyone laughed by the look on Tim's face. It seemed like the idea that he could have been such a weekend crossed his mind.

"Don't worry Probie; you were more than a weekend boy-toy for her." Tony told him grinning. "You got it?" Abby asked. "Yeah I think."

"Okay." She filled up his glass and hers.

"Who is the next in line?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked to Abby and started to speak. "I would suggest we're playing clockwise." "Then it is Ziva's turn."

Ziva sat there in silence for a few minutes. "What's wrong?" She shrugged with her shoulders. "Nothing, the only problem is there isn't obviously much I never did." Everyone started to laugh. "You know what," she looked at Tony "somehow I do believe that." She looked away. "Okay I never went out to swim naked." Ziva was the only one who drank."

A not really sober Tony spoke his mind. "Mcgee, I'm shocked." "Shut up." Mcgee answered with a blush.

Two rounds of weird confessions followed before Ziva and Tony left, taking Mcgee with them and leaving Abby alone with Gibbs.

"I really have to thank you, it was a nice evening." "Anytime Abbs," he answered gently. His voice slightly changed to a more serious one. "But the next time don't dare to suggest such a game, now I know more about my friends that I care to know." She smiled. "Do you dare to play another round?" "But isn't that game boring with just the two of us, and anyway don't we know almost everything about each other?"

"You're so no fun." His answer was filling up the glasses. "Good boy."

"You first." He smirked.

"Okay, I never thought they would leave us alone."

Both took the glass.

New round. His turn.

"I never told you how much I like to spent the short free time I have with you."

Both took the glass.

New round. Her turn.

Should she tell him what was bothering her for a while it would be a great chance; she could blame the alcohol if he would built up a border.

"I never told you how much I love you." Her eyes were looking in his.

Both took the glass without breaking the eye contact.

New round. His turn.

"I never expected you could feel the same."

This time no one drank at least no alcohol, they drank from the passion of the kiss she gave him. Both almost sober again, because of the adrenalin which was pulsing through there veins.

They were holding on to each other, while getting settled on the couch. Both began to enjoy the new feeling of not being alone anymore. "This is the best birthday ever."

She kissed him again and snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the moment. Both were smiling by the thought of what the future now would bring.

fin.


End file.
